


Alluring Madness

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Durge is his lovable self, F/M, Insanity, Kissing, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 08:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12477004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: Asajj Ventress was a proud woman. She had been through hell, and here she was. A commander. Finally getting her revenge on the Jedi for abandoning her master. It was hard work, but she was ready. And this this was her big break. Ohma-D'un.





	Alluring Madness

Asajj Ventress was a proud woman. She had been through hell, and here she was. A commander. Finally getting her revenge on the Jedi for abandoning her master. It was hard work, but she was ready. And this this was her big break. Ohma-D'un.

All they had to do was test this poison gas on the inhabitants. It was then, on her landing that she met her partner. A huge hulking beast in heavy armor. It was armed to the teeth.

She would soon learn it was male and that he was called Durge. Durge was a sadistic horrid thing. He rarely spoke, but she could hear him laugh as he brought in gungans to be tested on. Often when he brought them in they were a mess, their large flappy ears ripped right off and their snouts punched in.

“Don’t they look nicer now, woman?” he would ask sometimes, laughing afterwards.

She had not thought much of him when she first saw him, but his actions proved he was to be reckoned with if. If not for skill, then for the shear madness. 

They stepped out after letting out the first wave of the poison. Durge seemed almost giddy.

“Look at it. Look at the destruction! Its glorious!” Durge growled out, marveling at the corpses of hundreds of Gungans that lay at their feet. The gas was proving to be a success. Gungans were falling like flies to the poison. He kicked one, snickering.

Ventress smirked. “It truly is a marvel.” she said, her voice muffled by the oxygen mask over her face.

“I must smell it. The death.” Durge snarled, grasping his helm in his large hands.

Ventress was taken aback, too shocked to even remark on how stupid it was. She watched as the male removed the helm, revealing the smooth back of his head, the skin a molted purple. She listened as he took a hissing breath, and then laughed.

“It smells amazing.” he hissed, “The death!” He suddenly turned to face her, revealing his face. 

He was ugly. His face was squashed in, his sclera yellow with three red pupils. His nose was nothing but two ‘y’ shaped slits under a heavy brow. His mad grin showing off razor sharp teeth. On the sides of his face, on what would be his cheeks, were wing like protrusions, which spread with his laugher.

“I would kiss you if it was not for the lingering gas!” Durge declared, laughing as her cheeks flushed.

“Put on your helmet before you die.” Ventress muttered, averting her gaze. She scowled as he started laughing again.

“No pathetic gas can kill me! Sith could not kill me! Mandalorians could not kill me!” he stomped his food, practically giggling as he crushed the head of a gungan under it, its brains splattering on the dirt.

“I say we feast to the success of this!” Durge roared, grabbing Ventress by the arm and dragging her back to the compound.

Ventress did not object, though she felt they were celebrating far to soon. There were still plans to use the gas on Naboo. But his disgusting glee was infectious, and soon she could not help but agree with the idea of a feast.

She watched as the massive male gorged on the meal that the droid servants prepared, guzzling drink after drink. How could he handle such large amounts of fire-water? Flameout no less! That was powerful. Loaded with not only large amounts of alcohol, but also spice.

HE was no simple humanoid. 

She sipped her red wine as Durge told of exploits that seemed far fetched. He spoke of battles taking place millennia ago. Battles from the New Sith Wars.

That war had ended nearly a thousand years ago. It simply was not possible.

“What are you?” She finally asked, fed up with his tales.

He seemed shocked into silence, speaking a good minute after her question.

“I am Gen’Dai.” He said, taking a swig of his twentieth helping of Flameout.

“I have never heard of it. Where are they from?”

“I don’t know. My mother never bothered to tell me the name of our planet.” Durge said, leaning forward, “I was born on a ship. In the deep reaches of space. Our planet had died several thousand years before.”

“Who was your father?” Ventress pressed.

“I don’t know. Probably one of them hooky philosophers. Could have been a mechanic! She didn’t care. I didn’t care. None of us cared.”

“Philosophers? Your kind have many of them?”

“Almost everyone is a philosopher!” Durge yelled, laughing, “What a boring life that was! Traveling place to place and scrounging up anything to keep going. Never doing anything for long. My only joy was to hear those spacers and bounty hunters in the cantina’s talk. Tell those tales.”

“What made you leave?” Ventress asked, honestly interested.

“I saw... A bounty hunter kill. It was amazing. I already was a bit aggressive. My race... They are peaceful. Probably the reason we lost that war over our homeworld. But I... I liked to fight. And when I saw that hunter slit his victims throat I was sold. I didn’t know something so exciting existed.” He took another swig of his drink, not at all fazed, “The elders were sad to see me go. Managed to convince me to mate with a few females before I left. Our numbers were getting really low. We lost like... Five of the tribe to madness. Even they realized it was time to do something.”

“You don’t mate often then?” Ventress asked, taking a bite of the nerf steak she had served herself.

“Don’t really need to. We live too long. And the way most of us think... It just doesn’t really matter most of the time.” Durge took a bite of nerf himself, wolfing it down with little fineness, “But in time, some of the older ones break off, off to do things as they slipped into their madness. When the tribe grows too small, elders encourage mating. So I mated a few before I left. It was... Fine I guess. I wasn’t that into it at the time myself.”

“How old are you, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Durge sat up straight, his armor creaking. “About... 2000, give or take a few years.”

Ventress coughed, almost choking on her food.

“Shocking yes?” Durge asked, laughing again, “I could see you roll your eyes as I told my tales. But they happened. I was there.”

They spoke no more, Ventress feeling like a fool. She didn’t know why she felt that way, but she did. They left at the same time, walking side by side down the narrow hall.

Just as Ventress stopped to enter her quarters Durge moved, grabbing her neck and roughly shoving her against the wall. Before she could yell at him, his maw was on her mouth. His massive hand left her throat and grabbed at her waist, pulling her roughly against his armored body.

“What do you think-” her voice was quickly cut off when what she could only assume was a tongue invaded her mouth, causing it to burn; a reaction to the flameout he had been guzzling. It convulsed and twitched in a way she knew was not natural. She bit it, making Durge let out a low growl. He pulled away, blood spurting out of his tongue like it had its own heart.

“The kiss I promised.” He said simply, his hand sliding up to rub under her chin before he stepped away and went to his room.

Ventress did not sleep well that night.

With he next day came the death of the whole colony. Either killed by the gas, or killed by Durge. Only the miners were left. Spice was valuable, so why not let them live?

Not long after that, the republic came. Just a small team, but Ventress could feel the Jedi that landed.

“I want to fight them.” Durge said, “They have those wretched clones with them. I want to kill them.”

Ventress found it interesting his sole purpose for being here was for those clones. The thought of war wasn’t enough for him. Apparently he would be just as sated bounty hunting.

But he held a special place in his heart for the clones. It apparently had to do with Jango Fett, the person they were cloned from.

She watched from afar, the clones standing no chance. The brief moment to herself let her think of the kiss he forced on her. It hadn’t been horrible. It would have been better if his tongue had not burned her mouth due to the drinks.

She grimaced as she watched the red Falleen stab Durge in the abdomen. That was it then, or so she thought. She watched as the massive male shrugged it off and socked the Jedi wench in the face.

He continued his skirmish, and Ventress thought surely he was dead when shot in the face. Instead he just called for re-enforcements via the com-channel. She approached the battle, smiling as the Jedi already started faltering due to the gas.

She had taken the liberty of injecting herself with an antidote. She could strut out into a thick fog of the stuff now.

She decapitated one, a man. Durge laughed.

“May the force be with you, meatbag.” he jeered.

With the little Falleen out of it, and the Skywalker boy gone they turned their sights on Kenobi. A handsome man. Noble looking. She wanted him dead. She wanted him to suffer.

She caught him in a force choke and smiled a sickeningly sweet smile as Durge took aim to shoot. She was liking this Gen’Dai. He was indeed skilled, and seemed to have tricks up his sleeve.

His madness was also rather alluring.

But they had forgotten the Falleen girl, who retaliated to save Kenobi. She stabbed Durge in the back, only making him let out a low hiss. The blaster shot only hit Kenobi in the shoulder. Disappointing.

\------

“It will take more then a stab with your knife to kill me, child.” Durge said, tackling the small thing. His massive hand covered her mouth and nose and he began to smother her, laughing as she kicked and flailed about.

“You though.... You are weak to knives, yes?” A blade appeared from his gauntlet, which he used to cut at her face. He found sick joy in it. Seeing such a pretty thing bleed. And the green blood showed off well with her red skin.

Her eyes remained defiant, and he soon knew why, grunting as she shot him in the chest with his own blaster. He pulled away, holding his chest. It could not kill him, but it hurt. 

“Durge, go over see the ships. Make sure the package is delivered.” Ventress called, twirling her blades as she prepared for another duel with the two Jedi. She could handle them. They were weak, blisters on their skin from the gas.

When he came to the ships, he fell into a calm rage. Gone. Destroyed. The Skywalker boy had not fled in cowardice. The last Clone was there, overlooking the wreckage. The boy was not there. Who cared. All that mattered was the clone.

He bore down on the man, walking through the blaze. THe clone put up his fists, ready for a brawl. How funny.

“Count Dooku told me about your progenitor.” he said, making a movement like he was cracking his fingers, though he had no bones to crack, “How he was supposed to be the best warrior in the galaxy...”

He caught the smaller male’s hand in his fist with ease, grabbing his arm and hoisting him over his head after a swift hit to the neck.

“... Won some bounty hunter competition.” Durge made his way to the blaze, smiling beneath his helm, “Jango Fett was lucky I was taking a nap.”

“Now I’ll just have to kill all his spawn...” He promptly tossed the clone into the flames, “Starting with you.”

He activated his jet back, taking off for Ventress. There was no point in staying now. No more clones to kill, no more poison to send.

The dark acolyte jumped in his arms when he returned to her, a smile on her face. The mission was a failure, but it seemed she was pleased none the less. They fled to their ship, taking off. They had no need to worry about being shot down.

“You seem happy.” Durge said, pulling his helmet off to check the damage. It would need some serious repairs. As would his armor. Oh well, he had the money for it now. Being a part of the confederacy had its perks.

“I saw Kenobi’s heart.” Ventress said, rubbing her neck.

Durge had no clue what that meant. Perhaps she had seen a way to make him suffer? It seemed to be the most logical.

“How are you alive?”

Durge looked up, having to turn his head to get a good look at Ventress. “I told you. I am Gen’Dai.”

“And I said I did not know what that was.” Ventress retorted, stretching her arm.

“I have almost no organs. No bones. No points of weakness.” Durge said, pulling off a gauntlet. Underneath was a swarm of tendrils in a the vague shape of a hand. They knotted themselves in ways that would make anyone with bones wince. 

“Usually we can not hold forms without armor, but given my superb physique I can hold a humanoid form.” The tendrils suddenly hardened, forming claws, “I know a few more tricks most of my kind would never fathom of trying.”

Durge lowered his hand focussing on the woman before him. Even with the battle over he was left excited. Wanting more blood. More death. She was the only living thing in front of him now. The only thing that could bleed.

She was not expendable though. She was a valuable partner. Even to him after such a short time. He could grow to like her. He had liked someone once. Seen them as a friend. They were dead now. Long dead.

He recalled the kiss.

As his mind had been driven further and further to madness, Durge had gained a liking for women. Not just to maim and kill, but to lay with. Romance was not something he was really able to pull off. But he could be one hell of a bed mate.

He found sex a good way to expel any leftover drive to kill. This Sith was pretty. He could use her for more then getting his way in war.

“I can’t even fathom how that would work.” Ventress said, her voice pulling Durge out of his thoughts.

“I really don’t know either. I just exist. There for, I am.” Durge stood, approaching Ventress. The tendrils of his hand softened again, and he rested his other, still gloved hand against he wall of the shuttle, looming over her.

He stopped as she grabbed one of her lightsabers. She didn’t seem mad, but she looked... coy.

“I sense what you are about to do. I know it can’t kill you, but I know it will hurt.” She said, activating it, “The next time we kiss... It will be on my terms. Understand?”

Durge sneered, showing off his teeth. She was not unwilling, just not ready. That was fine, he could wait for the right time. “I look forward to it.” he laughed as her face turned red again. Out of anger or embarrassment he didn’t care. 

It was cute.

Even more cute when she stood and kissed him herself not but a moment later.


End file.
